badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
ORIAM.exe
I have a blog, this is interesting, but the blog is because it is gone now that it has been removed and the mystery, we will post it here. ----- Hey, I've been exposed to great danger, I can not stay long, you need to write this so that it does not end up like me. I have no chance to escape, but you do! And that is the reason you should keep reading. Let me give you some background about me, I love games like Mario and Zelda games, especially the older ones, it's a gamer. That is why I began to blog about the game Toka retro game. This, I thought what you read to turn this off. This is also, I have the one, in contact with what is responsible for my death soon, I'm sure. I have my fans, using the art style of my classic game or a large pixel is considered one of the games that have been inspired by retro game can be sent to the game, in my blog, it is e-mail. One day, I looked through my mail, and I found an email address that you do not recognize. "Blueshell12345@yahoo.com," I decided so as not to think too much, I opened an e-mail. This man does not believe in how to write! It was a very bad English and the occasional case and punctuation, this is what it said. "Hello Friend! The transmitter Emaar yo-yo, it's a fun game that I've done for you! I wish revew game. The best, the mystery person. " While I was weirded because it did not seem gloomy, I decided to open the game, they were sent to me for my emulator. Even if a file OIRAM.exe, called a strange name, I dismissed it, went anyway. The game was normal Mario game, I realized oiram was behind Mario! Know that it is a corruption of some shit this way wanted was Mario and shit, during the start of a new game file, I will complain. when it showed the first level, but, I've changed my mind. It was completely different. I took a screenshot of the first level, but have you Mario decided to think of it, it is not, or to make a comment or two, the clever tricks of the game, a short blog I posted a blog article. I care about their own character. Brand did not appear to Mario, it's a girl in my view, is that this is my retro game interesting idea, we guess, hair and white dress design Orenge had a very simple design. goompas instead goompas for vein leg, an eye, where only spit out the blood, because it was looking for the world as a real blood, when it first happened, I do, my computer While wiping the screen, it is due to the fact that there were different components that factor I could have put the power of the game, the thrill of it was high quality sprite work, the character sprite was very simple. Many of me, if you are scattered to the camera, I have broken up because of a decision not to jump, jump anywhere in blood to the eyeball, and calls for a woman my character Mario, blood in the game I'm going to be blind to the blood or to check that it is foregroudn than the stick. And I, contunue you forget a screenshot of the eye and the blood, because it and I was scared scary back to try again, you forgot, in fact, there are more screen shots, which is why you will not find it. In any case, I will not continue the game, the game is the music, which to me seems to be no weirds ring in the opposite direction at the end, we are distorted. But, I continued, is no longer without a blow to the eye, you need to get through the levels at a time. As the game progresses, the game gradually all the steps as if jpegged it, I can not see the last time you have reached the flagpole, was a worsening of the quality worsening. When you play at the end of the level of music, I stopped in my blog, go, it was a month to release a sigh. I had to send it for about 8 minutes ago, they are like all seemed interested, but there have been some opinion, I do not have much. However, I'm all comments strict inspection, I realized that it was from the same account. It was simply not the appropriate account only the anonymous account shows an e-mail ... # blueshell12345@yahoo.com! I, and gasped in shock at the moment and is immediately go to the e-mail, the Internet is down. As the blog work, it is strange, nothing that did not work, Google has even air. This is the kind of sick jokes! ? Since I'll be back maybe the Internet is, if I did, I decided to continue to play the game. I went to the next level. It took me directly to my surprise-year level. I will, it will end this quickly, but did not care. So I go through the level. To my surprise, all the enemies of sprite had been changed on me, the only place to my friends and family, no one to my blog, I like what kind of image, some use Facebook, gaame it knew this thing, I do not know, I knew a stalker, or either .... I'm desperate for anything to do a dark force, if you try to avoid, I do not want to hurt their loved ones. I managed to end level with only accienatly brother stood in the Lewis and I grandfarther, I pause so I can cry, then, I had this horrible game battle you. I'm not gonna last bossfight, the boss, is in my photos! .... It's my old-fashioned, I have to kill it ... but because I am fighting, I am because of you ... I'm going to write a review regarding my friend You can get the Internet then you can I want to close my eyes in fear, until you managed to beat him, I hit all the landing photo, it distorts the horrible and scary to make more of it you can. I heard the music of victory, I cry in fear, open my eyes a relief. Photos old-fashioned to me with a smile .... Date smile on the corner of the photograph, anywhere, and slit my throat blood on the ground, waving my photo and dead repleced and hand in my hands was cut (November clearly about it now, the third time in a week), but one of them, that said, to put the date at the corner down to is ... I'd do without the camera for a long time, then, I decided that it had to go to my blog and articles. My Review warn you. Was this issue, I hope you are listening to me, or two is you also killed. Graphics: 4/5 Gameplay: 3/5 Atmoshpere: 4/5 Overall: 11/15 Because it will kill you, but it's a bad game .... --- This is that the game has been where you delete your blog, the blog has been mysteriously removed. Two weeks after that people think it was a personal (or thing ...), which was that when he died, has been sent to the end of your blog posts to hide his terrorist. Because he needs to hide, they found his body, but also because the evil is removed, you can not find the story in the news, these writers were killed. I do not play a game called OIRAM.EXE If you have missed BLUESHELL12345@YAHOO.COM, watch out! Oh no, he's here! He is, do not give to find a Y, to find me Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:.exe